


Dream Catcher

by CherCee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Ryuzaki Sakuno/ Akashi Seijuurou, SeiSaku, dream catcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherCee/pseuds/CherCee
Summary: After receiving a dream catcher from a stranger, Sakuno starts dreaming about a red haired boy.
Relationships: Ryuzaki Sakuno/ Akashi Seijuro
Kudos: 4





	Dream Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Kuroko no basket
> 
> Summary: After receiving a dream catcher from a stranger, Sakuno starts dreaming about a red haired boy.  
> \------------  
> I want to try this Pair, I think they are a cute couple.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis and Kuroko no basket

**Summary** : After receiving a dream catcher from a stranger, Sakuno starts dreaming about a red haired boy.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"SAKUNO-CHANNNNN, FASTER!" Tomo-chan said. She was excited for their weekend date. Since Sakuno became a vice-captain and student council president, they rarely hang out. "Can't believe that we are now in third year." Tomoka added.

"Hmm" Sakuno silently agreed. They are walking around Shibuya Shopping District. "I need to buy new tennis balls, do you think we can find one?" Sakuno asked, looking around, trying to spot a sports shop.

"That one Sakuno! Let's try if they have one" Tomoka pointed at a simple sports shop. The sport shops have all types of sports equipment for different sports.

Sakuno left Tomoka at the sports key chain to look at the balls section. When she got there, she saw two high schoolers, one with green hair while the other one had a black hair. Sakuno just continues picking tennis balls.

"Excuse me…" Sakuno heard someone talk behind her. When she look back, the tall green haired man is standing behind her, thinking he needs a tennis ball, Sakuno move sideward to give space, but the man didn't make any movement, Sakuno just give him a small smile, encouraging him to continue "sorry for disturbing you, but Oha Asa said I should give this to a girl with a long hair" Sakuno blink several times and notice the red dream catcher the man placed on her basket "Oha Asa said that I should share my lucky charm to a girl with a long hair. Goodbye, Takao let's go" Sakuno just watches the pair walk away. 

Sakuno just shrugged. She knows what Oha Asa's real name is, she is Fuji-senpai's older sister. 

Sakuno observed the red dream catcher. The yarn is red too, and somehow they are intertwined like a heart. It has some red beads and the two feathers are red too. Sakuno likes it so much.

Sakuno and Tomoka spend their day buying random stuff. When the night came, Sakuno placed the dream catcher at her window. Sakuno really hates red, after a boy with a red racquet walks away from her life  _ (it's not his fault) _ she keeps reminding herself. Still this red, makes her smile. She close her eyes smiling

_ Sakuno opened her eyes, and found herself standing on a very shiny basketball court.  _

_ "What are you doing here?" Said the boy wearing a basketball jersey, he has red hair and piercing red eyes. _

_ "A.. I.. don't know" Sakuno noticed she was wearing her tennis uniform. _

_ "If you are lost, you can stay here, just don't disturb me" the boy said. _

_ Sakuno watched him play. She can't help but mezmerize with the way he plays. _

Sakuno woke up.  _ 'A dream' _ she thought. She prepares everything she needs. She double checks her school stuff then prepares her bento. Next week is the Tokyo District Preliminary Tournament, and they need to double their training. She also needs to improve the style of her kohai. 

Sakuno arrived at the school gate of Seishun Academy and went straight to Tennis club.

"Ohayo Ryuzaki-senpai" the first year greets her. She greets them back with dazzling smiles.

Being a vice-captain and president of a student council is hard. As a vice captain, she needs to make a training regime for non-regulars since the captain is always busy with regulars. And as a student council president, she always makes sure that every student is okay, no bullying, or club fights. She is also responsible for every club, either academic clubs or sports clubs. She also needs to make sure that every school program runs smoothly  _ (thankfully, the school year just started, there is no program yet) _ .

After her school routine, and doing her assignment, she went to bed.

_ Once again, Sakuno was standing in the middle of a basketball court and saw him, practicing some three point shot. _

_ The boy noticed him and waved at her. "You are here again" the red haired boy said. He walks towards her "another dream?" _

_ "Hmm.. though it is weird dreaming about you for a second time" Sakuno said, she gave him a towel. "And I don't even know you…" she said, blushing a little. _

_ "Thank you," he accepts the towel "I guess it doesn't matter, whether we know each other or not… it's just a dream.." _

Sakuno woke up, his last words made her sad. 

A week passed, yet the red haired boy didn't appear in her dreams. So she focused all her attention on the upcoming tournament. This is her last year in middle school, she promised to all her senpais that her team will win the National.

The night before the Tokyo District Preliminary Tournament, the boy once again appeared in her dreams.

_ "It's you again" the boy said, he instantly stopped in his practice shots. _

_ "Ah… it's been a while" Sakuno once again gave him the towel and a water bottle. _

_ "Hmm.. so, how are you?" The boy said, he sits on the bench which magically appeared. _

_ "Tired…. Been busy for the Tokyo District Preliminary Tournament tomorrow" she remained standing, facing him. _

_ "What sports do you play?" _

_ "Tennis" she smiles at him. _

_ He looked away after seeing her smile, he blushed a little "um… good luck then…" _

_ "Thank you.." _

Sakuno woke up in a good mood. She knows that they will win. She trust all her teammates 

The Seigaku won in every match. Sakuno didn't get a chance to play for any match so does the captain. This makes Sakuno sad a little, she really wants to play. Still, she was really thankful.

It takes two weeks for them to meet again.

_ "Hi!" This time, Sakuno is the first one to greet "I know it's late, but I still want to tell you, we won!" Sakuno grinned at him. _

_ The boy smiled back, this is the first time sakuno saw him smile. Somehow, this makes her heart beat faster. _

_ "Congratulations," they sit together at the ground. The red haired boy is playing with his ball. _

_ "Um… every time we meet, you are always practicing," Sakuno noticed. "Is there any upcoming tournament?" _

_ "Yes, Inter High is in a few weeks. Though it is already given that we will win here in kyoto" he smirked at her, she just rolled her eyes. _

_ "Over confident is not a good thing" Sakuno pouted. _

_ He just laughed at her "I guess you are right, but I will make sure we will win, this is my last year in high school" _

_ "I can relate, this is my last year in middle school" they looked at each other before looking away, smiling. _

Sakuno woke up from her dreams, and prepared for her day.

When she arrived at the classroom she greeted everyone.

"Ohayo Echizen-san" Sakuno smiles a little. She doesn't hate him. It's not his fault that he can't find her or anyone attractive. Still, she needs to change, for her own good.Ryoma Echizen just nodded at her. 

Sakuno was assigned to visit the Teikō Junior High and  _ "spy" _ . Her coach told her that the Teiko Girls Tennis Team isn't that great, unlike the other sports clubs but an opponent team is still an opponent team, no matter how good or bad they are. We must not look down at them.

Sakuno is wearing a plain white shirt and black pants. She let her hair down.

Sakuno observed the school, on one side the school has a big red banner with the  **Home** **_of The Generation of Miracles!_ ** **.** Sakuno went straight to the tennis court and started collecting data. She didn't notice a group of colored haired boys walking behind her.

_ "Akashi-sama! It's nice to see you again" _ a random girl greeted him. The generation of miracles decided to visit their old school.

_ "Kise-samaa!! Kyaaa he is so cute!" _

_ "Senpai! Goodluck on your matches" _

"This is a great idea to visit right kurokocchi?!" Kise exclaimed. It is really a great idea to visit the place where it all started. Even Aomine keeps complaining.

"Lets go to the cafeteria~~~ I'm hungry again" Murasakibara said, he is eating pocky while eating.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, Murasakibara bought different sweets and junk food.

"Sometimes I wonder who would win in the eating contest. Murasakibara or Kagami-kun" Kuroko said. He is holding a book that he's been reading. 

"Bakagami, obviously." Everyone agreed. Murasakibara would win in the sweet eating contest, but Kagami is not a picky eater. 

While everyone is busy talking, Akashi is busy thinking about the girl in his dream. He doesn't know why his brain created random images now, but he does not complain, it's been a while since someone( a girl) talked to him like he isn't a heir of the Akashi Corp. His brain is giving him a break. Even it is only a dream.

The group hang out more at the nearest street court where they met Kagami this time. If Akashi is not busy and focused on his game, he might notice a girl pass by.

Akashi hates dinner. Especially a dinner with his father. They didn't talk much. Silent suffocates him. He wants to run away. Cold eyes always hunt him. Expects so much from him. He can still remember when they lost for the first time. His father locked him for a week. Losing is not in their vocabulary. Though his father is slowly accepting that he is a human too. That he isn't perfect. Well he will forever be thankful for Kagami when the group unannounced visited him last year and they witnessed how hurtful his father's words were. His words move his father…. Slowly

_ "Yes, I'm not great! I'm not smart! My father needs to work hard for both of us. We are not rich like you! But at least he isn't a monster like you! Akashi lets go" _

Yes, Kagami drags him. He stayed at Kagami's house for a week, and every day his friends visited him. Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Kuroko and Momoi. Even the Seirin basketball team visited him. His own teammates visited him once and talked to him every night. Asking if he is alright.

He bid goodnight to his father and went directly straight to his room.

_ Akashi found himself at the tennis court. Again he is wearing his school jersey. _

_ "Welcome to my world" the girl with long hair greeted him, she was standing at the other side of the court.  _

_ "So this is your world?" He asked. Obviously he just wants to talk to her. _

_ The girl giggles and Akashi loves it "yep, this is our school tennis court! I play tennis, I told you that right?" She tilts her head, which makes her cute "since you are here, let's play" the girl walks to the tennis bag laying at the bench. She twisted her hair into two buns and picked up another racquet. _

_ "If you haven't noticed, I'm a basketball player wearing a basketball jersey. I don't play tennis" Akashi crossed his arms. The girl just shakes her head and smiles. _

_ "I know  _ **_Akashi-kun,_ ** _ " The girl said. _

_ "Wa-wait! H-how?!" He asked, still confused. _

_ "Well… if you haven't noticed, you are wearing a basketball jersey, with your surname written on it" then she throws the racquet to him, and having a good reflex, he catched it easily. _

_ "Wait! I don't know, yours!!!"  _

_ "I'll tell you if you scored at least once" then she positions, she picks a ball from the ground. _

_ "BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY" he knows he is asking out of character. _

_ "Just run and hit the ball!"  _

_ The girl served the balls, it's a good thing he is fast enough but, he hit the ball the wrong way. Akashi can't help but admire her. She looks like dancing and the smiles never leave her. _

_ "You didn't scored, maybe next time then" _

Akashi woke up smiling. Yes he lost but he feels like he won, because she keeps smiling.

Akashi hurriedly prepares for the day. He saw his Father getting inside the car, and because he was in a good mood. He  **runs** toward his father.

"Good morning  **dad!** Please take care" then he went to the car that will bring him to the school. He didn't see the smile on his father.

"Young master is in a good mood sir" the chauffeur said

"He went to Tokyo yesterday, his friends are really good kids"

At Rakuzan High, Akashi observed all his juniors. Everyone noticed his small smiles at his face.

Two month passed and they didn't meet or dream. Akashi is sad, but he needs to focus now for the National of Interhigh. Once again they are in Tokyo. Still he keeps practicing tennis in case they will meet in dream once again. 

He is staying at Kagami's apartment for the night when he dreams of her.

_ Akashi watched her practicing against the wall. When she noticed him. This time it's him who passed her a towel and a water bottle.  _

_ "Working hard?" Akashi asked. _

_ "Yeah, Kanto Regional Tournament is on Friday and Saturday, this is our ticket for the National" they sat at the ground. "How about you?" _

_ "Hmm.. this week is the National for Inter High. Friday night is the finals" _

_ "Maybe that is the reason why I didn't dream about you…" the girl looked at him, her head is placed on her knees, she has a small smile "Good luck! I believe in you!" _

_ Akashi smirked at her "how about a game. If I scored, at least one you will tell me your name" _

_ "5-love" the girl announced calmly, he is getting irritated, he knows that he'll never win all he wants is just one score. "One last game Akashi-kun," _

_ The girl served the ball gracefully. Akashi tried to hit back the ball, but the served is too fast _

_ "15-love" _

_ "30-love" _

_ "40-love, one last serve, Akashi-kun" The girl served the ball, Akashi hit it back with a slice shot. She is too shocked with his shot to return it, his eyes are desperate. He wants to score. _

_ "Yo….your na….me" Aksahi is catching his breath. He doesn't know why this game takes a toll on his body, he is a basketball player. _

_ "Ah… 15-40 and my name…. _

Akashi woke up, he heard the Kagami and Aomine already having their daily dose of quarrel.

"Daiki, what are you doing here?" Akashi said, he saw Kagami preparing for breakfast while Aomine is trying to steal a bacon.

"Huh? Why not, I am always welcome here.." Aomine said while eating another piece of bacon

"Tsk.. just set the table Ahomine…"

"Why mee… why not him" Aomine point Akashi, who is standing looking at them..

"Don't complain, he is a guest" even with his back facing them, they know that Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Tsk… why is he even staying here… his teammates are in some fancy hotel" Aomine complained, he still obeyed Kagami's request to set the table. Kagami and Akashi just ignore him.

The night of finals for Interhigh, the stadium is full. The match is between Rakuzan High and Toó Academy.

On the Audience Seirin, Kaijo, Yosen and Shutoku are watching.

"Just like when we are in first year right? They are the two teams that compete for the Inter-high championship." Kise said.

"Hmm.. Winter Cup is our last game, and we will not lose" Murasakibara said while eating.

"Seirin will win the winter cup," Kagami said, eyes set on the game. They were all so busy that they didn't notice a group of girls passed by.

_ "So we went here to watch basketball instead of resting…?" _

_ "I didn't asked you to come" _

Rakuzan High won the game. The Toò team congratulates them. Akashi walks to Momoi.

"Satsuki.."

"Akashi...do you need something?" Momoi asked, behind him is Aomine watching them.

"I just wanted to ask if you knew the place where the Kanto District  _ Tennis  _ tournament will be held?" 

"Hmm.. Tennis? Tomorrow there are two, middle school tennis tournaments. One for boys division, and the other one is for girls division. High school is next week. I'll ask my classmate for the place. I'll message you later."

The following day…

"I never knew that Akahi-kun is interested in the Tennis team" A group of colored haired teens are standing at the entrance of tennis garden.

" _ Girls _ tennis team Tetsu!  **_Girls_ ** " Aomine remarks. Akashi sighed. He decided to check the tournament, if she really exists, or she is just a dream.

"I didn't invite anyone… Why are you here?!" Akashi wants to yell, but he can't.  _ She _ might be somewhere. No one answered him. He bets this is Aomine's idea.

His friends followed him here. The Teiko teams plus Kagami. Murasakibara is eating, Momoi is trying to kill Kuroko by hugging him, Midorima and Kise are talking and trying their very best to ignore Kise's fans. Kagami is shouting at Aomine for being a pervert who keeps ogling at different Tennis teams.

Since no one answered him, he called the group so they could enter. This is their first time to be in the tennis garden, they are used to basketball courts. They listen to passers' talking.

_ "I can't believe that the vice captain of Seigaku destroyed her opponent, who is a captain, within 15 minutes." _

_ "I heard she is stronger than the captain.." _

_ "Is that so? Then why is she the vice? _

_ "Rumor said, she choose to be a vice captain even though their last captain wants her to be the next captain" _

_ "That's crazy!!" _

_ "I know right! That is the reason why she always plays singles 1" _

_ "Then we need to watch their match later…" _

"Girls are really annoying~~" Murasakibara said.

After Murasakibara said that, he heard a very familiar laugh. He hurriedly looked at the direction where it was coming from. And she is there, talking and laughing with another girl. She is real. He wants to call her. Behind them is a group of tennis players, some wearing jerseys and others are not.

Akashi observed her more. Her long hair is tied in two buns. She wore a sports skirt but underneath it is a skin tight knee length short.

Her jersey jacket is lying lazily on her shoulder, she looks like a princess wearing an expensive cape. Akashi can't believe she is real. Not just a random person his brain created.

_ "But Midoriyama Academy is stronger. They have 3 specialist coaches Yuna-chan" she said, her voice is so soft like in his dream.  _

_ "They are full of arrogance! I can't believe they have guts to spread a rumor that you are getting weaker sa-chan!" _

_ "It's just a rumor anyway… I just need to prove them wrong…" _

Akashi just watched her and didn't hear his friends calling him. They only catch his attention when kuroko jabs him.

"How unlikely you akashi-kun" Kuroko said, in his deadpan tone. He just received an eye rolled from Akashi. Which only proves Kuroko's statement.

"Well, the rumors are wrong… that groups are so strong" the group looked at Kagami who was still watching as the group walked away.

"Tch.. what do know about tennis… let alone girls Bakagami!" Aomine said, every can see he is irritated.

"I'm not baka! I can smell how strong a person is!..... And that girl, I can smell she is way stronger than the rest" Kagami said, eyes still following the group. "Why don't we watch them later to prove my point"

"Great Idea Taiga…" Everyone just looked at Akashi weirdly. Still followed him towards the next match.

"Eh.. we're early Akashicchi" they are facing the empty tennis court. 

The group discussed the match last night. How the first years need to step up their game for next year. When Kuroko and Kagami saw three familiar persons. The brown haired boy just waves at them while the two black haired boys just nodded in their direction. Kagami grinned and waves back eagerly

"Who is he, Bakagami? Is he your type? So ugly?" Aomine said, irritated with how friendly Kagami is.

"Will you please shut up Ahomine!"

"You don't to be jealous, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said. Akashi swore he saw him smirked. 

"WHO SAYS I'M JEALOUS!"

"What ever Aomine-kun. Fuji-san, Tezuka-san and Inui-san are our schoolmates, second year, from class 1" Kuroko explained, he can still see Aomine's doubt "Fuji-san and Tezuka-san are an item and it's not a secret…

"Hmm.. actually I heard that they are supposed to study at Seigaku high, but Tezuka-san's family didn't accept their relationship, and they transfer at our school, far from the their family, the three of them rent an apartment and all of them are scholar and and has a part-time job." Kuroko added

"They are cool right?!" Kagami said. They saw the group of girls walking.

And Akashi observed her, she ran towards the three boys and hugged each one of them. And Akashi, for the first time feels jealousy. Their opponent also came. 

Seigaku won Doubles 1 (7-5) and Singles 2(6-2), lost in Doubles 2 (5-7) and Singles 3 (6-7). Akashi observed her each match, and she didn't even look at him or at their side. She is either watching the match or waving at the three boys.

It's time for singles 1, the vice-captain of Seigaku vs. The captain of Midoriyama Academy. Akashi didn't listen to his friends' discussion about each match, 'cause he is watching her do some stretching. When she was done, their captain talked to her and pointed their direction. 

And just like movies Momoi forced them to watch, she slowly turned her head. Her eyes went wide and smiled at him.

_ She is walking towards me! _

Akashi is sure, his friends are asking him, how does he know her. Why is he smiling at her?

_ She is standing in front of me. And it's not a dream.. _

"Sakuno…" this is the first time he speaks her name. He didn't have a chance since he woke up, right after she told her name.

"Akashi-kun, you came.." her voice is the softest sounds he ever heard, he can't find his voice to speak, he settles with just nod "are you here to wish me luck?" He shakes his head

_ No… _

_ I believe in you… _

_ You don't need a good luck _

But he can't say those things, still she just smiled at him, like she understands what he wants to tell.

"Then watch me win?"

He smirked at her, and watched her shake her hands with her opponent.

He watches her dance around the court.

Every serve is so graceful.

She lands like an angel every jump she does.

The dives she does in order to return the shots are mesmerizing.

But his favorite is her smile.

Her smile never leaves from her face.

He never noticed that the match ended.

She ended the match in less than 15 minutes. 

Akashi watched the awarding ceremony and listened for a short announcement about National and where it will be held.

After the short ceremony, Sakuno walks towards him, and they both walk away, ignoring the calls of their friends. They end up at the park near the tennis garden.

Akashi bought two ice cream "mini double celebrations, congrats on winning and getting on National." He said as he passed the ice cream.

"Hm… congrats too, on winning Interhigh.. I watched your match last night" Sakuno smiled, and Akashi's eyes full of question "I was planning on talking to you, but the captain wants to rest…. Still you were amazing last night Akashi-kun"

"Ah.. you still don't know my first name right… it's Seijuro…"

Sakuno asked Seijuro to come in their mini celebration at Kawamura Sushi Shop "your friends are welcome too, my senpai owns it, and we always celebrate at that place… the shop is close today, reserve for the boys and girls tennis team," 

"Hm.. expecting to win the tournament?" Seijuro teased, he also texted his friend if they wanted to come but no one replied.

"Hm.. kinda" She smiled. They talk as they walk towards the shop, like why they are dreaming of each other…

" I received a dream catcher from the green haired friend of yours… something to do with his zodiac sign" 

They also talked about Seijuro's life..

"Well, I just wish he will change soon, I miss my old dad, he didn't even watched my basketball games"

They arrived at the shop, and Seijuro heard his name being called.

"AKASHI!!" Kagami shouts, he is with other friends of them "Inui-san, is right you will come here" he said while chewing his sushi.

"They invite you here?" Seijuro asked, he nodded to Sakuno, who started walking towards her teammates.

"Yes," Kuroko said, explaining that Inui predicted that they would come here, since this is the celebration place of the Tennis club.

At some point, Seijuro introduced Sakuno as a friend to his friend. Seijuro doesn't want to tell them how they met but Sakuno is too honest and tells them how…

"I didn't remember giving you a red dream catcher," Midorima said, drinking his tea.

"Ahh… but we met before at a sports shop, you gave me the dream catcher, it's something to do with Oha Asa…"

The day ends, Seijuro walks Sakuno home, they also exchange numbers, when they arrive at Ryuzaki's residence, Seijuro holds Sakuno's hands.

"I don't believe in zodiac, soulmate or destiny… but I am glad that I met you…" Seijuro slowly leans on Sakuno and kisses her forehead, they smile and blushed while both looking at the ground "um… we might not dream of each other again, so I will call you from time to time." Sakuno nodded, still blushing "hmmm…. See you soon?"

"See you soon, Seijuro"

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you


End file.
